Traffic or safety cones are routinely used to direct motorists and pedestrians away from obstacles or dangerous areas. Safety cones are usually brightly colored, hollow conical shaped devices made of a synthetic, rubber or other plastic (See for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,273 to Scanlon et al.). Commonly, safety cones are placed by an individual who is manually delivering and/or placing these cones to a particular place on, for instance, but not limited to, a freeway, a road, a street, an intersection, or the like. In other cases, a vehicle can take an individual to a particular place, however it is still the individual that needs to place the safety cones by hand once the vehicle has arrived at that particular place. This task is labor-intensive, slow and could easily result in chronic back-injuries in those individuals who perform such a task routinely. Automation of this task would be preferred. However, with the current safety cones, being fairly rigid and having a tendency to easily fall over, placing the cones to a particular place in an automatic fashion from a moving vehicle would not be practical. Therefore, previous attempts of cone delivery or placing devices have not been successful. Furthermore, if such an automation would take place with the current fairly rigid safety cones, and since some or most of these cones would not able to maintain their upright position, the fallen cones need to be re-placed to their upright position by an individual so that these cones can be useful to the public as safety cones. Accordingly, there is first a need for improved safety cones or marker devices to enable automatic placement from a moving vehicle. Second there is a need for a device and method to automatically place such improved safety cones at a particular place.